Over the past several decades, one class of problems in computational fluid dynamics (CFD) that has undergone substantial development involves movement of the fluid domain boundary. The problem class exists when the fluid domain boundary is either explicitly time-dependant or is known a priori and determined as part of a flow solution in a coupled fashion. Free-surface, fluid-structure interaction, and forced-motion flows are typical of problems in this class. More specifically, as a boundary moves, a CFD mesh simulating the fluid dynamics can experience mesh cell distortion to the point of cell collapse thereby rendering the CFD mesh meaningless.